The Girl with the Dragon Blood
by Wonderlandian26
Summary: She is a stranger with a dark past. Can Merlin trust her when the fate of Camelot is on the line? Can he trust her with his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin

The tower bells were clanging and echoing through the castle making the walls shake. There was an intruder. Merlin reached the lookout where the archers pointed ready arrows towards the gate.

It was a moonless night and the dark was thick and unforgiving. A hooded figure on a black horse galloped straight through the closing gates barely making it before in they slammed shut. Guards surrounded the stranger yelling for a surrender, demanding to know who was riding. Even with the torches it was hard to see, but Merlin could tell the intruder was not responding. The guards moved closer threatening the rider swords drawn. The figure shifted on the saddle then went limp and fell of the side.

"Get the physician!" A guard called from below. Merlin rushed through the halls of the castle, motivated by curiosity more than anything.

"Who is it Gaius?" Merlin asked catching up with the old physician as several guards picked up the hooded figure to carry them inside.

"We need to wake Guinevere."

"Don't you think the bells already did that? Should I go prepare the table?"

Gaius looked at Merlin seriously. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No Merlin, she will need a proper bed, not the sick man's table."

" _She?"_ Merlin turned back to the figure, the hood had fallen away revealing long dark hair and a pale face.

Outside the guest room

"No, I don't recognize her." Guinevere said to Merlin. They were both waiting outside one of the courtier guest rooms inside the main part of the castle. "Gaius didn't need your help?"

"I've uh, well you see, I've only tended to soldiers and the like." Merlin stuttered a bit.

"You mean men."Guinevere didn't try to hide her smile.

"Well, yes right."

"Do you expect Arthur to return soon?" Merlin asked abruptly changing the topic.

"Getting bored of Gaius' lessons already?"

"Not like shining boots is much of a party either, but to be honest yes."

"He didn't _want_ to leave you here Merlin."

"Right right, I know, diplomatic visits and the like - providing the visiting king with a servant, not accepting is a dishonor etc. etc. But he could have had me as a guest. If I have to catalog herbs or drain the pus filled sores on Mr. Gravelant's feet again I might go mad. Or worse! run to the armory to polish something."

The door to the guest room opened and Gaius stepped out.

"That's all I can do for her. She will need to rest, but my lady you should know that this young woman, whoever she is, has been through. . ." Gaius took a breath and pressed his hand to his temple looking completely worn out. "She may never recover."

"Are her wounds that severe? Should we notify someone? Surely she has people looking for her?" Gwen asked, concerned now.

"Shouldn't we be concerned that we do not know who this person is?" Merlin added.

Gaius glared at him.

"Alright then sorry I asked."

"She will need new clothes, simple things and a loose corset. She has a wound down her side that I've had to put stitches in. I don't want a corset aggravating them."

"I'm sure we can find something. Thank you Gaius. I appreciate your help. If that is all, I will go back to bed." With a nod from Gaius, Gwen walked down the hall to her chambers.

"Maybe just put some guards outside her door in case?" Merlin suggested.

"It will be us that needs guarding."

"What does that mean?"

"I do not know anything for sure yet Merlin, but I think it would be wise for you to keep your distance."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin

The afternoon was blazing. The sun was relentless, unstopped by a cloudless sky. Merlin had been sent out to collect herbs and was drenched in sweat. His shirt was off before the door even closed behind him. He heard a shift and spun around to see a girl standing over his table.

"Who-who are you?!" Merlin demanded clumsily throwing his shirt back on over his head. The girl smiled. Her ill fitting clothes were covered in flour and her hands were in dark brown leather gloves.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." She said softly back. "It's just, this is where Gaius lives isn't it?"

"Yes, are you the girl who fell off the horse? Should you be here? Weren't you terribly injured?" Merlin remembered the pale face and the long curled dark hair from the night before, but now he could also see her hazel eyes with large flecks of gold interrupting the green.

"I- I'm fine. I wanted to repay him for his kindness. I don't have much to offer but -" She turned toward the large fire pit reaching in delicately with her gloved fingers and pulled out two beautiful loaves of bread. Merlin's mouth watered.

Two quick knocks on the door were not answered before it was pushed open.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Merlin I can't make it another day! Where is Gaius? My ankles are the size of tree trunks." She pulled over a chair sat down and propped her feet on the table. "Is that bread or have I truly lost my mind?!" She leaned in and took a long sniff of it. "

We haven't had anything decent in weeks. Merlin your talents are being wasted!" She pulled the still hot loaf toward her and tore off a hunk.

Steam rolled off the fresh bread.

"I didn't make it. She did." Merlin pointed to the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose said mouth full of the hot bread.

"No no! It's fine! Pregnant women should eat what they like!"

"Trust me, I have been doing plenty of eating. With the size of of his father it's no wonder I am the size that I am. I've got two months to go yet. I'm not going to make it." She tore off another hunk.

"Do you always wear gloves inside?" Rose asked eyeing the pair on her hands.

"Ah- yes, I burned them very badly when I was young reaching into the fire for bread."

"You've been baking bread your whole life then? I can tell, this bread is fantastic. Are you staying in Camelot or just visiting? The castle is desperate for a new baker. No one understands that ancient oven. All they can make are burnt bricks. I'm Rose by the way, Perceval's wife."

"I uuh am not sure. I'm Amarah." The girl spoke softly looking concerned.

"Well, I'm sure everyone in the castle would enjoy eating bread again. See if you can help, uh but first help me!" Rose reached out and took Merlin's hand as he pulled her to her very swollen feet.

Merlin closed the door behind Rose and turned back to the girl.

"Are you looking for a job?"

"I guess maybe I should be."

"I can take you there. To the castle - to the kitchen I mean."

They walked quietly to the castle. Merlin wasn't sure what to say, what could he say? Especially after Gaius' warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana

She had finally found it. It was hard to tell at first, but the Cave of Cain was distinct. Her torch - instead of cutting through the darkness, was consumed by it. She tried to relight it over and over with magic, but the flame wouldn't stick. This was the place.

It took effort but she finally lit a small orb of magic - just enough to illuminate a step in front of her. Flapping wings and piercing screech echoed through the cave.

She took a calming breath and clutched the charm at her neck. She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was too late to turn back now. The creatures she was searching for were the answer and the charm would give her powers over them- they would not harm her.

"Camelot will fall and I will be there to put it back together. The people will worship me." She muttered to herself and stepped deeper into darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin

"TWO DAYS!" A woman cried over the chaos in the kitchen. It was sweltering as the fires in the ovens blazed.

"Two days until what?" Merlin asked but was ignored by the cook.

"Two days until what?" He tried the scullery maid and then another. A scrubbing boy with a stack of dishes higher than his head was about to ram smack into Merlin when Amarah pulled him out of the way.

"Two days until Arthur and the knights return. There is to be a feast to welcome him back. They've kept us running like a hound after a hare all morning. I think I have a face somewhere underneath all this flour." The head cook finally answered.

"I don't mind your face covered in flour, no, I mean I like your face - wait. I can see your face through the flour. that's all." Amarah stared at her shyly -her own face starting to redden.

"YOU! What are you doing here! Don't even THINK of stealing those tarts boy! Get out of here before I cook you into a pie!" The head cook swung a an at Merlin who expertly ducked out of the way.

Amarah smiled as Merlin slyly swiped a tart and dodged the rolling pin flying at his head with skill.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin

"Two more days of this." Merlin shook his head and patted his supply pouch. He walked through a castle hall headed toward Mr. Gravelant's hut in the village. He paused and looked out a castle window. Night had fallen quickly, though no clouds were in the sky. Only a sliver of pink was left.

The maids had not been through this hallway to light the torches yet and it was getting hard to see.

"Ignious" Merlin murmured and the torch hanging before him lit in a blaze, then disappeared in smoke.

"IGNIOUS" Merlin said louder. Again fire sprang from the torch only to fizzle out into smoke. The hall was getting quite dark now and his eyes were trying hard to adjust.

A high pitched shriek blared outside of the window. And then came the screams.

Merlin felt his way down the hall towards the stairs. He could hear the castle guards shouting at each other and the clang of chainmail as they ran into each other in the dark.

"What are they?" one yelled

"They are attacking people in swarms." Answered another

"Why won't the fires stay lit?" Said the first again

"Sorcery." He whispered back.

A swarm of creatures came around the corner shrieking wildly - only their glowing red eyes were visible. Merlin heard clang of metal and the swish of swords and then the cry of men. He ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin

The hair on Merlin's neck stood up straight as he heard the the wings of the flying demons clatter together and mix with their high pitch squeals. He had outrun them for the moment but the castle was swarming with them.

Merlin feared for Guinevere and Gaius. He was on the opposite side of the castle from them and the corridor was pitch black. It had to have been magic. No fire would stay lit and the night was void of stars and moon.

Merlin slid into an alcove barely missing another batch of the creatures. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was a mistake. The creatures, which relied on their perfect hearing, turned back toward him their red eyes burning.

"IGNIUS!" Flames shot out of Merlin's hand engulfing the creatures they screamed and flew back but were uninjured. They collected themselves and prepared to strike again.

"You're a sorcerer."


	7. Chapter 7

"Who said that?" Merlin spun back into the alcove. It was impossible to see.

"It's not the fire, it's the light. Just call on the light."

The creatures screamed and dove for them. Merlin hesitated.

"Quickly!"

As the creatures dove down Merlin could hear its teeth gnashing together.

"Solius!" A small spark of sunlight emerged from Merlin's hands. The creatures backed off but it wasn't enough to stop them, their claws scraped at the walls.

"Take my hand!" She whispered at him.

"Amarah?"

"Shut up, just take my hand and try again!"

Amarah grabbed Merlin's hand. Immediately Merlin could feel himself filling with power. It ran up his hand and arm and made his mind buzz. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced.

The creatures screamed and swooped to attack.

"SOLIUS!" Light burst out of Merlin's hand and flooded the hall with a brilliance. The creatures screamed a horrifying piercing shout and exploded into dust.

As the light slowly faded Merlin saw Amarah before him- the gold flecks in her eyes blazing with magic. They stood in silence for a moment, Merlin still holding her hand.

It wasn't scarred or blistered from burns. It was perfect and amazingly soft only as a hand that had been protected in a glove forever could have felt.

"Are you able to let go?" She whispered. The light was getting dimmer as the darkness creeped back in.

"Yes, sorry." He dropped her hand and took a small step back. She sighed in relief.

"That didn't hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Cries of people being attacked and clattering of metal hitting walls were echoing from outside.

"We have to help them. Come on. We need to get to the roof! Can you get us there?"

Merlin nodded.

She reached out and took his hand. She had slid her glove back on. Merlin wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or not. His head still felt the slight buzz of power from the connection, but more so he missed feeling his rough skin against hers.

Dodging several more clusters of creatures they made it to the roof. Merlin's knowledge of the castle and short bursts of sunlight helped them reach the top.

"Sorry, what are we going to do here?" Merlin asked, he hadn't known what she was expecting.

"Do it again. Except this time fill all of Camelot with the light."

"What? All of Camelot! I don't have that kind of magic"

"You do now." She took the glove off one of her hands and reached out for Merlin's. He felt the connection instantly as he had before. Their eyes shone gold in the darkness.

"Pull the magic from me. I can't tell you how to do it, I don't know how. Just don't stop until you've done it, no matter what. Please just trust me."

Screams continued to come from all over Camelot as the creatures attacked relentlessly.

"You need to do it."

Merlin concentrated on their connection. He could feel the power right there on the edge. It wanted to be unleashed like a bow tight on an arrow.

"SOLIUS!" Merlin yelled. A stream of light shot out of his hand and up into the sky above Camelot.

The light covered the sky right above the castle but stopped. He pulled more magic to him and the light grew. Amarah breathed heavily and leaned into him to stay upright.

"Amarah?" Merlin paused and the light dimmed.

"Don't stop Merlin. I'm fine. Please." Merlin looked concerned but still turned back toward the sky and pulled.

Magic exploded into him setting his nerves on fire. Light exploded over the castle then beyond filling all of Camelot like a full summer day - cries and shrieks from the creatures rang out from all over as they disintegrated into dust.

Merlin let go of the magic and it left him dizzy. The light lingered, as it did before in the hallway. He knew it would fade slowly, letting the night back in. Amarah rested her head on Merlin's shoulder and went limp. He pulled his arm around her waist and held her to him, keeping her upright.

"Amarah?"

"It usually feels like knives ripping me apart." She looked up at him and smiled. "We need to get off the roof before they stop being relieved they were saved, and start looking for a sorcerer to burn."

"They are always throwing me in the dungeon anyway." He smiled. "You knew how to stop them, then why didn't you?"

"I can't use magic Merlin. Sorry, but can you ask your questions later? I'm so tired now and we need to leave before we are spotted. Can you please help me back?"

She tried to walk holding on to his arm but her legs gave out.

Merlin scooped her up in his arms. She was so light he did not struggle to carry her. Her gloved hands wrapped around his neck and she once again closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. .

Merlin's mind whirled. She couldn't use magic? But had access to such large quantities of it. Merlin had felt the need for more power before but didn't know it was possible to get, except through practice of summoning it, or through use of a magical staff. Neither however could compare to the magic he could draw from her.

They made it back to her hut right as the last of the light was fading into darkness.

"Thank you." She said as he set her down.

Merlin nodded. He was so confused his words were failing him.

"Merlin, we will keep each other's secrets. Won't we?" She smiled up at him then gently touched her lips to his cheek.

He was so stunned at her action that he almost missed the slight buzz of power the connection left. The gold flecks in her eyes were still bright, but not blazing as they had been when he had been pulling power from her.

"I believe our lives depend on it." He smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin

"Who said that?" Merlin spun back into the alcove. It was impossible to see.

"It's not the fire, it's the light. Just call on the light."

The creatures screamed and dove for them. Merlin hesitated.

"Quickly!"

As the creatures dove down Merlin could hear its teeth gnashing together.

"Solius!" A small spark of sunlight emerged from Merlin's hands. The creatures backed off but it wasn't enough to stop them, their claws scraped at the walls.

"Take my hand!" She whispered at him.

"Amarah?"

"Shut up, just take my hand and try again!"

Amarah grabbed Merlin's hand. Immediately Merlin could feel himself filling with power. It ran up his hand and arm and made his mind buzz. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced.

The creatures screamed and swooped to attack.

"SOLIUS!" Light burst out of Merlin's hand and flooded the hall with a brilliance. The creatures screamed a horrifying piercing shout and exploded into dust.

As the light slowly faded Merlin saw Amarah before him- the gold flecks in her eyes blazing with magic. They stood in silence for a moment, Merlin still holding her hand.

It wasn't scarred or blistered from burns. It was perfect and amazingly soft only as a hand that had been protected in a glove forever could have felt.

"Are you able to let go?" She whispered. The light was getting dimmer as the darkness creeped back in.

"Yes, sorry." He dropped her hand and took a small step back. She sighed in relief.

"That didn't hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Cries of people being attacked and clattering of metal hitting walls were echoing from outside.

"We have to help them. Come on. We need to get to the roof! Can you get us there?"

Merlin nodded.

She reached out and took his hand. She had slid her glove back on. Merlin wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or not. His head still felt the slight buzz of power from the connection, but more so he missed feeling his rough skin against hers.

Dodging several more clusters of creatures they made it to the roof. Merlin's knowledge of the castle and short bursts of sunlight helped them reach the top.

"Sorry, what are we going to do here?" Merlin asked, he hadn't known what she was expecting.

"Do it again. Except this time fill all of Camelot with the light."

"What? All of Camelot! I don't have that kind of magic"

"You do now." She took the glove off one of her hands and reached out for Merlin's. He felt the connection instantly as he had before. Their eyes shone gold in the darkness.

"Pull the magic from me. I can't tell you how to do it, I don't know how. Just don't stop until you've done it, no matter what. Please just trust me."

Screams continued to come from all over Camelot as the creatures attacked relentlessly.

"You need to do it."

Merlin concentrated on their connection. He could feel the power right there on the edge. It wanted to be unleashed like a bow tight on an arrow.

"SOLIUS!" Merlin yelled. A stream of light shot out of his hand and up into the sky above Camelot.

The light covered the sky right above the castle but stopped. He pulled more magic to him and the light grew. Amarah breathed heavily and leaned into him to stay upright.

"Amarah?" Merlin paused and the light dimmed.

"Don't stop Merlin. I'm fine. Please." Merlin looked concerned but still turned back toward the sky and pulled.

Magic exploded into him setting his nerves on fire. Light exploded over the castle then beyond filling all of Camelot like a full summer day - cries and shrieks from the creatures rang out from all over as they disintegrated into dust.

Merlin let go of the magic and it left him dizzy. The light lingered, as it did before in the hallway. He knew it would fade slowly, letting the night back in. Amarah rested her head on Merlin's shoulder and went limp. He pulled his arm around her waist and held her to him, keeping her upright.

"Amarah?"

"It usually feels like knives ripping me apart." She looked up at him and smiled. "We need to get off the roof before they stop being relieved they were saved, and start looking for a sorcerer to burn."

"They are always throwing me in the dungeon anyway." He smiled. "You knew how to stop them, then why didn't you?"

"I can't use magic Merlin. Sorry, but can you ask your questions later? I'm so tired now and we need to leave before we are spotted. Can you please help me back?"

She tried to walk holding on to his arm but her legs gave out.

Merlin scooped her up in his arms. She was so light he did not struggle to carry her. Her gloved hands wrapped around his neck and she once again closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. .

Merlin's mind whirled. She couldn't use magic? But had access to such large quantities of it. Merlin had felt the need for more power before but didn't know it was possible to get, except through practice of summoning it, or through use of a magical staff. Neither however could compare to the magic he could draw from her.

They made it back to her hut right as the last of the light was fading into darkness.

"Thank you." She said as he set her down.

Merlin nodded. He was so confused his words were failing him.

"Merlin, we will keep each other's secrets. Won't we?" She smiled up at him then gently touched her lips to his cheek.

He was so stunned at her action that he almost missed the slight buzz of power the connection left. The gold flecks in her eyes were still bright, but not blazing as they had been when he had been pulling power from her.

"I believe our lives depend on it." He smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin and Gaius

"How did you do it?" Gaius asked the second Merlin came through the door. Full darkness had set in again, but fires and candles could now stay lit.

"What makes you think I did it?" Merlin snorted back. Gaius lifted an eyebrow.

"Those creatures were demons Merlin, only magic could have brought them and only magic could have sent them away. I am not asking if you did it Merlin, I am asking you how you did it."

Merlin scooted into the bench at the table and rubbed his hands across his face.

"It must have taken an obscene amount of power to light the whole kingdom." Gaius tried again.

Merlin shook his head, still confused himself. "I don't know how I did it Gaius."

"There is another sorcerer in Camelot?" Gaius sat across from him leaning in closer and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Yes, no - no?"

"That's not a very clear answer."

"Have you ever heard of someone…. how do I say this? Who couldn't use magic but had so much of it? No, that had magic another sorcerer could use? This isn't making any sense."

Gaius was silent. He stood up and paced several steps away.

"Gaius?"

"I - Don't believe it."

"What?" Gaius narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"I'm trying to remember. It was just a story when I was young. A story of a man who killed a dragon."

"What?"

"The story says that a man who lived long ago was so jealous of sorcerers that he killed a dragon and drank its blood to try to gain its magic. It worked, but he was still not a sorcerer and could not wield it. It was a terrible curse. Sorcerers would seek him out and use him to amplify their magic. Because the magic ran through his blood whenever they called on it, it felt as if the magic were being ripped from the inside - that was his punishment for killing the dragon."

Gaius looked back at Merlin and sighed.

"It was just a story though. I've never heard of anyone having his kind of curse. Certainly never met one."

"She said it usually feels like knives ripping her apart."

"Who Merlin?"


	10. Chapter 10

At the Feast

"Remember when you had to serve at these?" Merlin jabbed at Gwen in the large hall. A feast had been served to celebrate Arthur's return.

"Please Merlin, sometimes I have to fight the urge to get up and fill wine glasses." She smiled back at him.

"Amarah -"

Hearing her name made Merlin pause. His mind raced back to the feeling of pure power running through his veins and the gentle kiss.

"She is the new baker?" Merlin shook his head out of his dream.

"Yes."

"This must have taken her days."

Merlin turned to look at what she meant. The servants brought out trays and trays of desserts. It was a magnificent mound of breads and sweets.

"Who made this?" a man shouted. The party fell quiet and turned to see who spoke. Merlin leaned over himself.

"Who made this?" Gwaine shouted louder even though the room was almost silent. He was holding a small apple tartin in the shape of a heart. Merlin could feel his heart start to race. A loud scrape echoed off the walls as Gwaine pushed his chair back, stood, and hurried out of the great hall. Curiosity stirred the crowd and soon the entire party got up to follow him.

"Gwaine!" Arthur called after him - clearly not appreciating the drama. When he did not reply or turn around Arthur growled a bit then scooted his chair out to follow. Gwen and Merlin joined.

They rushed ahead to try to catch up with Gwaine, he was almost at a run and headed straight for the kitchens.

The kitchen was a mess of people, pots, pans and plates coming and going in a blurr. Gwaine stopped at the entrance and looked around. Arthur, Gwen and Merlin caught up just in time to see him rush toward the brick ovens. He didn't stop or even slow down- instead he rushed her grabbing her by the waist and picking her up in a spin. Then pulled her in and kissed her.

"STOP!" The crowd turned from the couple to stare at Merlin. The kitchen stopped moving to stare at him too. Merlin's heart raced.

"You'll - he could rip her stitches." Merlin managed.

"Actually," Amarah said with a pained sigh.

She gently ran her hand up the inside waist of her corset. "I think I have broken them" Her gloved hand came away glistening with fresh blood.

"Someone get Gaius!" A cook called.

"He is with Rose! She is in labor." Shouted a courtier glad to have been able to contribute to the drama. A rumble of chatter restored the bustle of the kitchen.

"I will take her." Merlin walked toward her, but she desperately tried to avoid his eyes. She was still flushed from Gwaine's kiss.

"Fantastic, can we all go back to the fest now?" Arthur turned back toward the great hall. "Great, Merlin's gone- who will serve us now? Huh, you have some experience right Guinevere?" He jabbed her in the side and then pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sure it is fine Merlin. I can wait for Gaius." Amarah said. Gwaine was standing there a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry Amarah, what happened to you? How did you get here?" He asked.

"We can't wait for Gaius, we don't know how long he will be gone and infection could set in if you are not treated." Merlin replied interrupting Gwaine and avoiding eye contact. Amarah sighed and agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Gwaine helped Amarah up the stairs to Gaius' room even though she insisted he not. He placed his hand around her side keeping pressure where the stitches had ripped. Merlin stayed silent until they got inside.

"Here, you will need to lay down." Merlin said clearing off a table. Gwaine propped her on it and then walked behind her to help unlace her corset. Amarah started to breath quickly.

"You don't need to help Gwaine. You should leave." Amarah said almost harshly.

"I caused this trouble, I am not going to leave you. Besides, it is nothing I haven't seen before."

Merlin dropped a few bottles on the floor.

"I don't need help." Merlin replied gathering himself and the rest of the supplies, quickly kicking the broken bottles out of the way.

"You don't seem to have the most steady hands friend." He turned back to Amarah " Arms out, slowly." Gwaine pulled the corset away leaving her long white shirt. She made a pained sigh as he pulled the corset away. Blood from her wound hand stained the side of it.

"Really Gwaine, Merlin is quite capable." She tried again.

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly.

"Lay down now. Slowly." Merlin instructed. He had set up the silk thread and cleaning supplies on another small table and pulled it up next to her. Gwaine took her hands and slowly helped her lie down. Merlin paused and looked up at Amarah.

"Ok, I'm going to take a look." He started to peel away the shirt from the wound. It had got caught against the flesh. He could feel the vibration of magic under the thin cloth. He wished Gwaine had left.

"Wait!" Amarah stopped him with her gloved hand. "Do you have something for the pain?" She asked, her eyes desperate.

Merlin put the shirt back and reached across his table. He grabbed a small blue vial.

"Here, just take one small sip -" but before Merlin could finish his sentence Amarah had grabbed it and downed the lot.

"Wait!"

Her eyes went glassy, rolled up and closed. Merlin looked at Gwaine who shook his head.

"How long will she be out?" He asked

"Overnight if not longer." Merlin replied

"Well, we don't need to worry about her squirming around now."

Merlin nodded and went back to the delicate task of lifting her shirt away from the wound. It was different now though, before he could feel the distinct vibration of magic, now it was so faint he barely recognized it. Merlin was grateful for it.

Merlin slowly pulled her shirt up until it rested right below her bosom. She had ripped several stitches and it was taking all of his concentration to pull the broken threads away as gently as possible. He was concentrating so hard he didn't notice Gwaine lean over her body.

"What are these bruises from Merlin?" He asked quietly.

"She fell off a horse. Can you hand me that cloth?"

When Gwaine didn't respond Merlin looked up to see him place his right hand on her stomach and wrap it around her waist. The bruises matched the outline of his hand, though they were a bit larger.

"Hey!" Merlin yelled as Gwaine moved Merlin's hand away from the stitches then gently grazed his hand over her side and up across her chest.

Merlin made a noise to stop him but he continued. Gwaine pulled away the thin fabric from her shoulder and collarbone revealing what he had been looking for - more bruises.

Gwaine wrapped his left hand around her collarbone and shoulder lining up the bruises with his hand print once more. He stood there for a moment both hands resting on the set of blue black spots.

"These bruises aren't from falling off a horse."


	12. Chapter 12

After Merlin had finished the stitches, Gwaine helped Merlin move Amarah to his cot.

"I will wait here with her." Gwaine said pulling up a chair and holding one of her gloved hands in his.

"I can sit with her, if you want. You just got back from a long journey. Don't you want to rest?"

"No. Yes-but I can't."

There was a long pause and then Merlin asked. "You know her from before?"

"We grew up together in a small village. When my father died we had nothing. I was going to make something of myself and come back for her." Gwaine paused and brought his head down to rest on her hand. "I was supposed to come back."

Merlin pulled up a chair on the other side of the cot and sat with him.

Merlin awoke slightly at the sound of was hunched over uncomfortably in a chair, but did not move.

"You can't walk back like this alone. You are half dressed." Gwaine whispered loudly.

"I am fine. Anyone who'd see me would think even less of me half dressed with you."

"Amarah-"

"I will borrow one of Merlin's shirts." Merlin heard the distinct sound of a shirt being lifted over a head and another one fluffed out to replace it.

"There."

"Now what will they think of Merlin?" Gwaine asked teasingly.

"Merlin is a decent and kind man. He would have looked away when I changed." She threw something at him, it sounded like her shirt.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"When we were 16." she was quiet for a moment. "I have to go."

"Amarah, please wait. I'm sorry. I wanted to come back for you. I-"

"You didn't" she didn't sound hurt, just stating a fact, one he could not argue with.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked quietly

Merlin chanced opening his eyes a sliver through his eyelashes. The two were standing close to each other.

"I didn't want anyone else."

Gwaine didn't respond.

"There will be no bread today if I do not leave now." Amarah stepped to walk around him, but he gently grabbed her arm whispered even more quietly.

"Amarah, who did this to you?"

"Please Gwaine - don't. I needed you then. I don't now. That's all. I have to go."

"Amarah -"

"Goodbye."

She walked out and shut the door. Merlin pretended to jolt awake due to the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Huh? Where's Amarah? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Merlin, oh she borrowed a shirt."


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin was occupied by the King's return. Mostly because all of the laundry he brought back. He had told Gaius about mending Amarah's stitches.

"I'm very glad you were here to do it. Rose ended up having twin boys, both large. Truth be told I am not sure how Perceval survived it."

"Perceval?"

"Yes, the things she was screaming at him...didn't matter he was in the next room. He could have been in the next town! My favorite was 'If a large handsome man comes to your rescue, just say piss off! You are waiting for someone normal sized!" "

Merlin laughed at the thought of the huge and strong Perceval cowering in a corner at his wife's rage.

"It has been several days since you fixed the stitches. It will be time to change the bandages." Gaius made a basket of items and handed it to Merlin.

"And judging by these honey rolls that were delivered earlier. I think she'd rather it be you." Gaius smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

Merlin took the bundle and smiled shyly.

"I saw the bruises on her Gaius. They were hands." Merlin shook his head.

Gaius sighed quietly.

"She may never tell anyone what brought her to Camelot Merlin, all we can do is show her kindness here."


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin knocked on the hovel door. Queen Guinevere had given her father's hut to Amarah to stay in.

"Who's there?" Amarah called from the inside. It was late, Merlin hadn't thought of that but now his cheeks blushed.

"Merlin." The door immediately opened. Amarah smiled and let him in.

"You're not wearing your gloves." Merlin commented noticing her bare hands.

"Yes. It is so wonderful to touch things. I miss it so much." She ran her hand across the wooden table and the rim of a wine cup. Her eyes were closed as if feeling the rough edges were ecstasy.

"I-I'm actually here to change your bandages."

"Merlin! I am horrible." She rushed into the back of the hovel and and came back with his shirt.

"Thank you for lending me this." She smiled and placed it on the table.

"No trouble!"

"Merlin, I know you only own 4 shirts. I'm sure it was plenty trouble." Merlin laughed and shook his head. He didn't know why he had been feeling anxious before but now the air was light again.

"You are here to check my stitches then?"

"Yes, please sit down."

"Merlin," She paused then shook her head.

"What is it?"

"They itch like a demon and I am in constant fear they will rip through me again. I was thinking... you could just heal me?"

Merlin was a bit startled at her comment.

"I uh-" He hadn't ever healed anyone who was conscious of it before.

She stepped closer to him. He hadn't been paying attention before, but now he could feel it. The very slight almost impossible feeling - She reached out with her bare hand and took his. The connection was instant. Magic flowed effortlessly into him. The flecks of gold in her eyes began to glow.

"It would be so easy Merlin." She pulled her shirt from the tuck in her skirt and gently brought his hand up inside against her skin. The more flesh he connected to the more power pulsed into him - like a raging river barely being damned ready to burst at his call. His fingers felt the prickle of the stitches.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Curare."

The words barely left his lips before her skin obeyed - dropping the stitches out and sealing the wound so only perfectly smooth skin remained in its place. Amarah sighed, her hand still on top of his under her shirt. She carefully let go.

Merlin brought his hand back to himself. The magic lingering in his system making his eyes continue to glow. The power was almost making him dizzy. Before it was gone Amarah stepped toward him and took his hands in hers again.

"I miss this touch most of all. Hands in my hands, no gloves or fabrics in between." She spread her palms out flat on top of his own then laced her fingers with his.

He pulled away quickly and she stepped back abruptly.

"I'm sorry. Is it Gwaine? I should let you know Merlin, I stopped waiting for him long ago."

"ah no, actually I don't want to hurt you." He muttered. She blushed and turned away.

"No, Merlin- it is me who should be sorry. You are so kind. I am taking advantage of it. Most sorcerers would rip the magic out of me if they could graze a finger. I cannot think how you have so much control."

"It's happened before to you?"

"Yes, twice. The first time was when I was very young, seven or so- just old enough to remember. I handed a man a roll at our cart in the market. When he touched my hand he knew what I was and came back for me. I will never forget the pain of it - like a thousand knives making a thousand individual cuts. That's when my father started telling people I'd burned my hands." She walked over to the table and picked up her gloves, but did not put them on.

"How did you escape the sorcerer?"

"Villagers don't tend to take kindly to strangers who steal little girls in the market place. They got him in the night. Thank goodness he didn't grab me first or the whole village would have burned instead of just his hut."

"And when we stopped the night creatures?"

"I don't know. When you pulled the magic from me, it felt, how do I describe this? It felt more like it was being called than being forced. It didn't hurt at all, but it was still exhausting - kind of like laying in the sun all day and having all of your energy taken away." Merlin smiled as a thought struck him.

"It is dragon's blood in you."

"That is what the legends say it is. But why would that make a difference between you and another sorcerer?"

"Because I am a dragon lord." Merlin said slowly.

Amarah stared at him for a brief moment then laughed so hard she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What's funny? Don't you believe me?" Merlin asked.

"It's not that Merlin, I believe you!" She said catching her breath "It's just that together we could rule more than Camelot, we could take everything, we could rule the entire world and perhaps the heavens too, yet here we are, content to serve a king and bake his bread." Merlin smiled then joined her laugh pulling up the chair across from her.

When they collected themselves she packed more honeyed raisin rolls to share with Gaius.

"I'd better hear that he got to eat some of these." She teased him handing him the pack.

"No promises." He turned and opened the door.

"Wait," she whispered and he turned back to her. She propped herself up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. Magic poured through him demanding to be called. He pushed it aside and leaned forward to kiss her back. She lowered herself down, her glowing eyes meeting his.

"Goodnight dragon lord." She whispered with a smile then closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur's room

"Why are the bells ringing?" Arthur insisted as the morning light shone through the windows.

"You have a visitor sire." Said a guard at the door.

"And is that a reason to ring the bells at this hour?"

"He was rather insistent on seeing you. His men murdered two of our guards."

"MERLIN! Get my clothes, and my chainmail."

The Throne Room

Merlin joined Arthur in the throne room. The visitors were a sight to be seen. All dressed in thick black furs they had sunken eyes and twisted teeth. The man who Merlin guessed was their leader was the worst of them, greasy dark and brutish. He stood two men high and at least one and a half across. His face was sour, sunk and aged into a scowl.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Arthur insisted.

"You have something of mine. I have just come to reclaim it." replied the brut.

"Is that so? And what thing have we taken?"

"A girl"

"We do not kidnap people here or hold women hostage."

"I know you have her."

"Who are you?"

"I am Count Crosslin from the Quinish Kingdom in the North."

"I am familiar with King Quin, but do not know you. Your king and I have no quarrel."

"You will if I don't get her back."

"And who is it you think we have?"

"My baker." Merlin quickly glanced around the room to Gwaine who was already stepping

forward. Arthur halted him.

"We do not believe in slaves. Every man is free in Camelot." The Count paused thinking.

"My wife then. I paid him for her, you might consider that a dowry."

"That's not how a dowry works."

"Well I certainly used her like a wife sometimes I did." He laughed a rotten hacking roar. His men

joined in laughing at his vulgar joke. Arthur looked disgusted. Gwaine moved to rush the man, but

Arthur signaled Leon and Percival to hold him back.

"We don't condone those things in Camelot, nor consider that marriage." The doors at the back of the throne room burst open. Two of Crosslin's men dragging a girl were escorted in by four castle guards.

"We found them in the kitchens sire! They wouldn't let go of her." The men held a dagger to Amarah's throat. Crosslin and stepped closer to her. She could smell his foul breath. She spat in his face. He turned back to Arthur.

"See? Just this rude uncivilized thing. Hardly worth starting a war with the North now is she? We already found what we were looking for, we got it. We can just leave."

Arthur looked around the room. The Northern kingdoms were known for their brutality and uncivilized natures. Arthur did his best to stay out of their affairs.

"No war needed! I challenge you personally. To the death."

Gwaine had slipped through Leon and Perceval's grasp and was standing in front of Arthur and the whole court. Crosslin huffed and walked up to Gwaine.

"You really want to challenge me?" His eyes got wide and he breathed his stench onto Gwaine. Crosslin towered over him, more than double in size.

"For the girl and your word there will be no retaliation when I win." Gwaine smiled a wide cheeky grin.

"HaHa! A confident little one are you? You won't look so charming when you have no teeth to smile with.."

"We have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Crosslin waved and his guards released her. Merlin rushed to her helping her to her feet. He took her out of the throne room immediately.


End file.
